


Set Me Free

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Quills & Parchment Lemonade One-Shot Competition 2017Winner - Best Shower SexRunner Up - Best Self Love/MasturbationTen years after the war, Hermione stumbles into a small Wizarding pub in Seascale, England. Little does she know, she's about to come face-to-face with someone thought to be dead. What happens when Severus invites her to share his room?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> Thank you to my beta, Starrnobella, for her time and work on this story. All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Enjoy the smut!
> 
> **There will eventually be a part II to this story**

Just past midday, Hermione Granger stepped off the train in the small town of Seascale, England. She’d purchased a ticket earlier that morning, not particularly caring where she ended up. All she knew was that she needed to get away from London and everything and _everyone_ there. She felt weighed down by her life and the expectations that sat heavily on her shoulders since the war ended ten years ago. She was looking for a change. She was looking for space. She was looking for something to make her feel _free._

Wrapping her arms around her middle, she lifted her chin and walked down the platform and into the town. Having absolutely no idea where to go, she let herself wander, taking in the sights. It was a dreary sort of day in late autumn, and the breeze from the sea penetrated her thick jumper, making her feel rather chilled. Having left without a plan in mind, she only had her purse with the undetectable extending charm where she’d thrown the necessities. She figured when she found the place she wanted to settle, she could purchase whatever else she needed.

Wandering towards the edge of the town, near where the beach began, she found a small pub that the Muggles seemed to be ignoring. Smiling, Hermione realized she unknowingly stumbled upon a Wizarding establishment. Hoping she was far enough away from ‘home’ to not be recognized, she walked to the door and reached for the handle. Nervously biting her lip, she entered the Scale’s Edge and made her way towards the bar. Using her curls as a way to shield her face, she settled herself onto a barstool at the end of the counter and waited for the barkeep to come and take her order.

“What’ll it be?”

“Firewhiskey on the rocks, please,” she ordered, deciding she didn’t care if it was only half past noon. The older wizard nodded before wandering off to get her drink. When he returned, he sat the tumbler down and asked if she wanted anything else, so Hermione asked for the lunch special. With that taken care of, she slipped a hand into her bag and withdrew a book to pass the time while she waited on her fish and chips.

One hour, three whiskeys, and six chapters later, and Hermione found herself completely relaxed while sitting at the bar. That’s why, when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she bristled with annoyance as a man took up the stool next to her. Inhaling, she prepared herself to tell the man to fuck off, or at least go bother one of the four other women scattered about the room. When she turned to face him, her breath came rushing out of her all at once, brown eyes going wide with shock.

There, glowering at her, was a man thought to be dead these past ten years. Heart pounding, she reached out shakily, her intention to touch the man’s face, if only to prove he was real and not a figment of her war boggled mind. Before her hand could make contact, his shot out—long, pale fingers coiling tightly around her wrist and effectively solving the mystery of his existence. She wet her lips, eyes flickering down to where he held her, then back to his face.

“Severus.”

Her words came out quietly, barely above a whisper as a million questions popped into the forefront of her mind. How was he alive? What was he doing here? Why didn’t he come back? He’s been cleared of all charges! It’d been in all the papers. Hadn’t it? Opening her mouth to voice some of these inquiries, she was unsurprised to find his grip tightening around her wrist almost to the point of pain.

“Not in here,” her old professor hissed, finally releasing his grip on her to reach into his pocket and retrieve a few galleons. He placed them heavily on the bar before gesturing towards the door with his chin. He walked ahead without her, presuming she would follow. Staring after him, still in shock, Hermione quickly grabbed her book from the bar, downed the last of her drink, and rushed to follow him outside.

The wind was blowing something fierce, the scent of the sea strong on the breeze. She found him staring out at the ocean at the edge of the road, hands in the pockets of his cloak. Approaching him from behind, she said nothing as she took up standing next to him, waiting for him to break the silence this time. Hearing him take a breath, she glanced up at him, the wind pushing her curls out of her face.

“Miss Granger—”

“Hermione,” she cut him off a tad abruptly, causing his eyebrows to raise. Hastily, she cleared her throat, adding, “Please.”

“Very well,” he replied, nodding. “ _Hermione_ , I never expected it would be you, out of everyone, to finally come for me.” He turned slightly to see her more easily.

“Come for you?”

“Certainly you’re here to arrest me, or at least force me to return to London and atone for sins during the War.” As he spoke, he watched her brow furrow in confusion. Swallowing thickly, Hermione tried to wrap her mind around what Severus was saying. Holding up her hands, she stopped him from saying anything further.

“What? No, I’m not here to _arrest_ you—I didn’t even know you were _alive_ , let alone hiding out in Seascale…” Taking a step backward, Hermione raked a hand through her hair. “Of all the places I could have chosen to disappear, it just had to be the same one you chose.”

“Disappear? Hermione Granger wanted to disappear?” Severus’s own curiosity was piqued now, and so he further asked, “Why would you want to disappear?”

“How are you still alive?”

“Touché.”

Hermione smiled upon seeing the corner of his mouth lift ever so slightly. The happiness faded at the realization that standing there in front of her really was Severus Snape. “I’ve come here to get away.” Stepping closer to him, she sighed. “I’ll leave you alone, though, find someplace else to settle. Clearly. you wanted to be left alone.”

Tugging her jumper closer around her, she made to step around him, to head back to the train station, but once again she found his hand wrapped around her wrist. He tugged her gently, causing her to whirl around and face him properly. Her heartbeat sped up as she met his steady gaze, the realization that she didn’t quite want to leave, and she didn’t mind his hand around her wrist running through the back of her head.

“Where are you staying?”

“Nowhere yet,” she breathed, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand and the concern in his voice.

“Come with me,” Severus told her, his dark eyes raking over her face expectantly.

Biting her lip, Hermione weighed the pros and cons quickly. Seeing no other option, and knowing he might explain things further to her, she nodded slowly, accepting his offer. “Alright,” she murmured, averting her eyes as he released her wrist.

* * *

 

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Hermione wondered for the umpteenth time that evening whether or not she should just grab her things and go…

Severus had brought her back to the inn where he was staying, well, living. He’d been there for over a year now, and the room looked barely lived in. There were two beds, one by the balcony and the other pushed against the wall. He offered her the one by the balcony, his eyes not quite meeting hers as he did so. She suspected, that like her, he sometimes had issues with wide open places. She would be fine there for the short time she planned on staying. So, after a quiet evening that they both spent reading on their beds, Hermione decided it was time to take a shower and wash the travel from her body.

As the mirror began to fog up with condensation, Hermione decided she’d spend just the one night and moved to enter the shower. As the hot water hit her chilled body, she felt herself begin to relax, the tension in her shoulders slowly dissipating. Closing her eyes, she put her face to the spray only to be bombarded with images of Severus. Jolting backwards, she found herself sputtering as water got in her eyes. Why would she be picturing him now of all times? Taking calming breaths, she tried to push him from her mind, choosing instead to wash her unruly hair.

Once she’d rinsed her curls, she reached for a clean flannel and lathered it up with the simple bar of soap. Beginning to wash her heated skin, she found her mind wandering once again to the man in the other room. His dark, mysteriously sad eyes, his long hair, his fingers… As she ran the cloth over her chest, she gasped, realizing how sensitive her nipples currently were. They pebbled, and Hermione had to bite her lip from eliciting a moan aloud. Dragging the flannel lower, her mind was brought to earlier when he had her wrist wrapped tightly in those fingers. The cloth fell from her hand then, landing on the floor of the shower.

With the hot water beating against her back, Hermione’s hand traveled lower, imagining Severus’s hands pinning both her wrists above her head. She sighed as her fingers found her damp core, one finger sliding down and then back up the slit. Trembling, she used her other hand to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples and causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She’d always been attracted to older men—Lockhart, Lupin, Sirius…Severus…and now here she was in the shower imagining that it was Severus touching her, stroking her, gliding two slick fingers into her wet heat.

Groaning, she continued her ministrations, making sure to brush her thumb against her clit every third stroke. She wasn’t going to last…and she didn’t want to. She desperately wanted to cum, every nerve in her body on fire as desire coiled in her lower abdomen. She was panting now, eyes closed tightly as she pictured Severus here in the shower with her, only it was his cock instead of her fingers. Her hips bucked of their own accord as she pinched her nipple, and then she was over that edge, her walls clenching around her fingers. She didn’t stop until the tremors faded, leaving her more exhausted than before.

Sinking to her knees, she covered her face with her hands and hoped that Severus hadn’t heard her from the other room. After all, the walls couldn’t be that thick…

* * *

 

Sitting with his back against the wall, Severus turned the page in the book he was reading, hearing the shower come to life. After a few minutes, he heard the curtain being pulled into place and knew Hermione had stepped inside. For some reason that intrigued him, probably more than it should. Swallowing, he tried to focus on the words before him, suddenly unable to do anything but remember the way her delicate wrist felt in his hand or the way she smelled of tea leaves and parchment. Tossing the book aside, he pinched the bridge of his crooked nose, thankful she’d promised to only stay the one night.

When she’d first walked into the Scale’s Edge, he hadn’t recognized her immediately. However, his attention was drawn to her, an instant attraction as he watched her confidently order a drink and settle herself at the bar. It wasn’t until she’d pulled out a book and began to read that the curls and posture clicked. He spent the next hour trying to decide if he should flee without making his presence known, but something about the sadness in her eyes had told him to stay, to show her he was alive. Flexing his hand, he couldn’t help but recall how soft her skin felt.

Suddenly, he was jolted from his thoughts as a muffled gasp penetrated the barrier between him and the bathroom. It couldn’t be? Could it? Holding his breath, Severus waited silently, straining to hear over the sounds of the shower. Perhaps he’d misheard…it could be nothing at all. Letting out the breath he held, he tried to ignore whatever was _not_ happening behind the wall despite the sudden stirring in his trousers. He was just reaching for his book when he heard it again, slightly louder this time. A groan. There was no mistaking those sounds—Clearly, Hermione was doing far more than taking a simple shower, and it was awakening something inside of him he’d thought was gone forever.

Giving a groan of his own, he desperately tried to have willpower, but he was weak, and it had been far too long. His long fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants before sliding inside and taking hold of his growing arousal. His head fell backwards against the wall as his palm moved slowly up and down his length until he was fully hard. Through the wall he could hear Hermione’s panting, her short bursts of breath echoing in his ears. Clenching his jaw, he picked up his pace, using his thumb to brush over the tip, collecting the dampness there to ease his way.

Behind closed eyelids, he tried to imagine Hermione in the shower—her curls heavy with water, supple breasts just waiting to be licked, massaged, and her fingers dipping in and out of her own core. Hissing, Severus sped up, pumping faster now and hoping to finish before Hermione exited the bathroom. He was straining to hear the beautiful noises she was making, those sounds only spurring him on. He desperately wished he was in there with her, that he was the one making her gasp and moan. As he pictured his cock sinking deep inside of her, he felt his body tense, years of suppressed need forcing him to come undone. He rode out the orgasm, hand wrapped tightly around himself as his hips rode out the motion.

When his breathing calmed, he noticed the shower was no longer running. Quickly, he used his wand to clean up before tucking himself away and trying to look as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just as he picked up his book, Hermione exited the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel and clad in nothing but an over-sized t-shirt. When she met his eyes, her cheeks flushed and she glanced away, moving quickly to her bed. Severus tried not to stare at her bare legs, or the way the outline of her breasts could be seen through the fabric. Instead he went back to reading, waiting until she’d curled under the covers before speaking.

“Was everything to your liking in there,” he asked almost coyly, his eyes glancing at her overtop his book.

“Ye—yes,” she stuttered, averting her gaze to smooth one hand over the comforter. “Everything was fine. Thank you again for allowing me to spend the night.”

“You are quite welcome,” he replied, setting his book on the bedside stand instead of opening it.

“Well,” Hermione began, lifting her gaze to his. “I think I’m going to try and get some rest. Goodnight.”

He inclined his head towards her, speaking softly, “Goodnight, Hermione.” She smiled briefly before rolling onto her side, back facing him. He watched her for a quiet moment before kicking off his shoes and slipping underneath his covers as well. He hardly ever slept in anything at all, so tonight be would just have to make do as he was. With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the light and plunged them into darkness. Sleep was not far behind.

* * *

 

It was still pitch black when Severus jolted awake, panic creeping up his spine as he became aware of his surroundings. His next goal was to figure out why he’d been awoken so abruptly. This mystery was solved fairly quickly as a piercing scream reverberated through the room, followed by frantic thrashing. Throwing back his comforter, Severus rushed towards Hermione’s bed, immediately trying to discern what the problem was. Moonlight filtered in through the glass balcony door, illuminating her side of the room just enough for him to see she was fast asleep.

She was having a night terror.

“Hermione,” he called, hoping to wake her from the nightmare. When she continued to thrash, he raised his voice, reaching out to shake her shoulder. “Hermione!”

Growing nervous when his attempts to wake her failed, Severus tried to decide what to do next. After what he’d heard earlier that evening, and what he’d done, he didn’t feel comfortable climbing into bed with her. Tears started leaking from her unopened eyes, and he could no longer handle it. His conscience would absolutely not stand for her continued suffering. Throwing caution to the wind, he climbed onto the bed and straddled her waist before taking hold of both her wrists. He lifted them above her head, pinning her in place and effectively ceasing her movements.

Sighing in relief, he hoped she’d fall back into a restful sleep and he could extract himself without her knowing, but that wasn’t going to happen. Her eyes shot open, locking onto his in the darkness. Her chest rose and fell heavily as her breathing returned to normal, and he found himself holding his own. Afraid she would grow angry with him, he shifted slightly in an attempt to move off her body.

“Severus…”

She whispered his name, tongue darting out to wet her lips. Pausing his retreat, he followed the movement with his eyes, feeling his breath catch. She shifted on the bed slightly, her lower body arching into the junction at his hips. As her eyes widened, he knew she felt his arousal, their closeness causing him to grow hard. He could do nothing to stem the desire building inside of him, so he resumed trying to vacate the bed. He loosened the grip on her wrists, but she stopped him with a plea.

“Severus… _please_ …,” she begged, rolling her hips upwards, indicating her need.

Severus was at a loss—he knew what it was like to suffer from night terrors, having dealt with them himself, but was this sort of relief what she really needed? “What do you want from me?”

“I need you,” she answered without faltering. Despite his trepidations, Severus nodded and released her wrists, sliding his hands down her arms and sides. Taking hold of the hem of her shirt, he lifted it up and discarded it, revealing her naked chest. Swallowing, he took in the swell of her breasts, nipples hard from her arousal and the chill of the room. Dipping his head, he captured one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the stiff peak. Her response was instantaneous, her hands tangling in his long, dark hair as a moan escaped her mouth. “ _Yes_ …”

As Severus continued to bathe her breasts with his tongue, Hermione moved her hands from his hair to unbutton his shirt. Sliding her hands across the planes of his chest, she moved them around to the back, digging in her fingertips. She cried out as he bit down on her nipple, causing her to drag her nails down his back. He moaned in response, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine. Unwilling to wait much longer, she unfastened his trousers and shoved them down his legs. Once he was free of those confines, Hermione wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him slowly.

The feel of her small hand on his hardness was enough to distract him from his current task. He inhaled sharply, enjoying the sensations she was eliciting in him. Leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses up her neck, Severus found her lips. Kissing her deeply, he moved his tongue along with hers, both fighting for dominance. Moaning into her mouth, Severus found himself rocking his hips in time with the movements of her hand. The blood was roaring in his ears the closer she brought him to orgasm, but he was far from finished yet. Breaking their kiss, he kissed down her body until he was at the top of her knickers.

Forced to stop touching Severus, Hermione watched as he hooked his thumbs in her knickers before tugging them downward. She lifted her hips, helping him to slide them over her bottom and then down her legs. Sighing with pleasure, Hermione’s fingers once again found purchase in his hair as he flicked his tongue out to trace her damp slit. She gasped when she felt his fingers dig into her thighs, the pressure adding to the intensity of the situation. Lapping at her juices, he made sure to suck on her hardened nub, humming as she purred with approval.

Delving his tongue into her core, Severus glanced upwards, loving the way Hermione’s head was thrown back. Wanting her to reach her peak, he added two fingers to his ministrations, enjoying when Hermione’s hips jutted off the bed. She began to meet his tempo, breathy cries of pleasure falling from her tongue like a litany. Knowing she was close, he removed his tongue to suck her clit into his mouth. Her entire body went tense, legs clamping around his shoulders as she flooded his mouth with her wetness. Her thighs muffled the sounds of her screams, but he heard her nonetheless.

When she was able to see once more, Hermione tugged at Severus’s shirt, pulling him up her body to kiss him properly. She slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself. This only fueled her desire for the man. Her body felt like it was buzzing, her core yearning for more of him. Letting her thighs fall open, she reached for Severus, bringing him to her entrance. He wasted no time thrusting into her, his forehead dropping onto hers as they both groaned at the feel of him inside. He filled her completely, stretching her walls. She trembled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he slid out and then back in, creating a rhythm that was slow at first, and then faster.

Dropping his head into the crook of Hermione’s neck, he bit down on the sensitive flesh there. Hermione responded in kind, begging him for more—to go harder, faster, _deeper_ … He didn’t need to be asked twice, pounding into her relentlessly. She held steady to his hips with bruising force, gasping for air, her cries becoming more frantic. “Oh—yes… _Severus_!”

She fell apart then, drawing out the ‘s’ in his name as her body quaked around him. He didn’t relent, allowing her to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. Three more thrusts and he too was ready for release. Clenching his eyes shut, he came, her name tumbling from his lips on a groan. “ _Her-mi-one_.”

When at last he was spent, Severus rolled to the side, falling onto his back next to her. They were both breathing heavily, their panting the only sounds in the quiet room. Neither said a word as their heated skin cooled and their heart rates returned to normal. Afraid to ruin the moment, Hermione turned onto her side, facing Severus. Tentatively she reached out, trailing her fingertips over the naked skin of his arm, wondering when he’d taken his shirt off. He inhaled deeply, and suddenly she was afraid he regretted what just happened. His head rolled so he could look at her, his dark eyes observing her intensely.

“Severus—”

“Shhh,” he whispered, rolling to face her as well. He pulled her against his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. “Sleep now.”

She nodded, curling her body around his and enjoying the possessive way he wrapped his arms around her. Sighing with contentment, her earlier terrors and worries faded away until all she was aware of was his deep, even breathing and the beating of his heart. She was just slipping off to sleep when she felt him place a gentle kiss upon her curls.

* * *

 

He found her on the balcony the next morning, wearing nothing but her t-shirt and sipping a cup of tea. The sun was still a good half an hour from rising, so there was a gloominess about the small town. Standing in the doorway, Severus could smell rain on the breeze, the threat of a storm imminent. He watched her silently for a while, not wishing to disturb her even though he knew she was aware of his presence. Finally, as the sun was beginning to brighten the sky, he swallowed and asked the question that was heavy on his mind.

“Hermione,” he began, his voice deep from sleep and last night’s activities. “What were you thinking, leaving everything behind and coming here of all places?”

She laughed softly, tipping her head backward, causing her curls to cascade down her back. Setting her teacup gently on the wooden railing, she turned and faced him, a sad smile playing on her kiss-swollen lips. Walking forward, she stopped in front of him, lifting her hand to trace the contours of his face. Cupping his cheek, she sighed heavily, unsure exactly how to explain her myriad of emotions.

“I can’t explain my thought process, Severus,” she murmured, dropping her hand. “I can’t explain why I did it, except that I felt invisible.” Here, her voice broke, and she struggled to get herself under control. “There were so many expectations I had to adhere to, so many obligations—I just couldn’t stand it anymore. No one saw me for _me_ —they only saw Hermione Granger, War Heroine…I couldn’t do it anymore, so I left.” Shrugging, she ignored the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “And I found you…and now I don’t know if I’ll ever go back.”

He could understand the first part—if he ever returned, he would forever be looked at as the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, regardless that it was all part of a well-calculated plan. Glancing around the small space, he couldn’t help but wonder why she was still here, with him of all the people in the world. How could she want him after everything he had done? All the blood that was on his hands, staining them red despite the fact they remained clear.

Reaching out, he took hold of her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. “Tell me why, Hermione—why me? How can you be with me after it all? Do I not remind you of the war, the horror we all were forced to endure?”

“No,” she said, the words ghosting between them. “You misunderstand—that’s exactly why I am here with you.” She placed her own hand over where his was still holding her face, feeling his skin warm to her touch. “You remind me of it all, and because of that, you remind me of who I truly am. Severus, don’t you see it? You set me _free_.”

Not waiting another instant, he pulled her into his body, lips crashing down onto hers with bruising force. Her hands snaked up to wrap around his neck at the same time she hopped into his arms. He was prepared, holding her securely in his arms as they continued to kiss feverishly. Never breaking their kiss, he carried Hermione into the room before gently laying her down on the bed. She was the one to pull back, but only long enough to remove her t-shirt and divest him of the boxers he’d put on upon waking. Once they were both naked once more, she took his hand and tugged him down on top of her body.

Hands roamed everywhere, memorizing the details of their bodies. They carried on touching, kissing, and teasing until both were dizzy with desire. Hermione smoothed Severus’s hair from his face, wanting to see him clearly as he entered her heated core. Their eyes connected as he moved inside of her, a whimper leaving Hermione’s lips. He kissed her then, tenderly, so that she knew he was feeling exactly as she was in this moment. Sighing into the kiss, Hermione decided that despite all the uncertainty that lay ahead for her, she was done with running. Right here… _right now_ …with Severus, she’d found everything she needed to be free.

 


End file.
